


The Twins and Their Beloved Big Sister

by ShiroWPhoenix



Series: TsukiPro ABO AU [9]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Failed Fluff, Gen, M/M, OC, OOC charas, family relationship everywhere, the twins (belated) bday fic lel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroWPhoenix/pseuds/ShiroWPhoenix
Summary: This is the story about a certain twins that got their birthday celebrated by their favorite big sisterWarning: OC, OOC Charas, shonen-ai pairings, and failed, crappy fluff





	The Twins and Their Beloved Big Sister

**Author's Note:**

> ...It turns out I have been late for the twins birthday. I'm so sorryy~~~!!  >A<  
> But then, here it is! I hope ya all enjoyed it~ (and it turns out I'm quite addicted to ABO AU lol XD )

**.**

**.**

**The Twins and Their Beloved Big Sister**

**A TsukiPro fanfic**

**Summary: This is the story about a certain twins that got their birthday celebrated by their favorite big sister**

**Warnings: OC, OOC Charas, ABO AU, shonen-ai pairings, failed fluff(probably), time setting 12 September**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TsukiPro**

**.**

**.**

"Issei! Ichiru!"

Both Kuga twins looked up in utter surprise when they heard their name being called by the familiar voice that they would've thought they won't hear today. Right at the entrance of QUELL's dorm, they saw a figure of a woman omega that is so familiar for them, out of breath and barely got her autumn coat off.

"Aoi!" both of them shrieked, running towards the one and only Tsugumi Aoi who stretched out her hands towards them, welcoming their hugs. Both Shu and Eichi watched from afar as the three of them shared a tight hug, a fond smile on their faces.

"B-but, Aoi-" Ichiru sniffed out as they released their hug enough to look at each other. "I-I thought... today you'll be busy because of your job...?"

Smiling softly, Aoi reached out, gently wipe away her favorite twins' tears. "Yes, but I finished the work early." she explained, placed a gentle kiss on each their foreheads. "I don't want to miss both of your birthday, after all."

"You don't have to..." Issei told her, but he choked out a sob. The three of them then hugged again once more, with the female omega placed another kiss on their temples.

Even Eichi couldn't hold back his tears. Shu wordlessly handed his omega a tissue box.

**.**

After let Aoi took off her coat and scarf, they lead her inside. Both of the twins excitedly directed her to the sofa that they had in their living room, both Shu and Eichi watched from their kitchen area as the brunette omega prepared them some tea and the twins' birthday cake that he made for them. It didn't take long for the three of them to engage in idle chat, all while snuggled up with each other with Aoi practically in the middle of the twins sandwich.

" _Gomen ne_ , Issei, Ichiru." the golden eyed omega suddenly apologized, make both twins blinked at her in surprise at her guilt latched smile as they felt how her hand stroke their head gently. "I didn't able to prepare a proper gift for both of you. _Gomen na_."

Felt guilty themselves seeing the look on her face, both twins hugged her once more, rubbing their cheeks together to cheer her up. "It's okay, Aoi, we don't mind. Really." Ichiru told her, released their hug, letting her look at their faces as they smiled sincerely at her. "With you being here despite the busy schedule you have is more than enough of a gift for us." Issei assured her. His younger twin completely agreed with him. "So, thank you, Aoi. For being here with us today."

"Issei... Ichiru..."

Holding back her tears, Aoi felt incredibly touched by her precious twins. So instead of saying anything, she pulled them into another hug, embracing both of them.

Behind them, both Shu and Eichi clearly couldn't handle how precious the three of them are, literally dying inside.

**.**

It was when the Kuga twins and Aoi is discussing about Yoru's pregnancy (yep the whole dorm already knew) that out of the nowhere, the topic is being brought up.

"Oh, right, Aoi." hearing an encouraging hum from her, Ichiru continued. "When will you have a mate of your own?"

...

"...Eh?"

Poor Shu for almost choked on his coffee when he heard that. Eichi even almost dropping the plate he's washing right now.

Aoi even looked flabbergasted for a moment there. She really didn't expected to hear that kind of question from Ichiru, from all of the people that could asked her that. "W-why would you ask that, Ichiru?" she asked after she calm herself down from the inevitable shock, stroke Ichiru's head gently.

" _Datte sa_ -" the younger twin started, enjoying her gentle touch that he loved so much. "You're always look so tired, so I think that it would be nice if you have someone that taking care of you as well."

Clearly surprised at those words that Ichiru blurted out, Aoi didn't really expected that her body language is that obvious, even though she tried her best to hide it from them. Smiling gently after the shock disputed, she hugged the younger twin close, nuzzling into his cheek as he makes weak protest (he's not really against it though). "I'm sorry for making you worried about me like that, Ichiru." she murmured softly, still hugging him close. "And thank you, for thinking about me." Aoi then released her hug, cupped his cheek gently. "But it's okay; I'm alright." she said, reassuring him with a tender smile on her face. "After all, I still want to spoil my 'youngsters' some more. And of course, my most favorite twins as well."

"...! Aoi..."

Smiling, Aoi gently brought both of them into a hug again. Both twins complied, hugged her waists as they rested their heads on Aoi's shoulder.

They really felt bad for the golden eyed omega, they do. Ichiru didn't lie when he said that she looked tired as of lately. Even though the 'motherly' woman never said anything, they clearly could see that her body gives it away. They also have heard from the youngsters from Six Gravity (Koi and Kakeru) that since she accepted more idol jobs, she became even busier compared to when she's focusing on her model career. And they take it she's became even busier now; they will see her on commercials in late days, sometimes doing collab with other idols as well (most of them are TsukiPro idols though); also she would appeared in reality shows as guest, promoting her new album that is going to released next month. In overall, she really have a tight schedule. And it made them worried as what happened once she returned to her dorm. In all honestly, she really needs someone to take care of her, to help her relief her stress from the work. It pains them knowing she probably have to shoulder so much stress on her, and the pain became worse as they felt how thin she is.

But then, she needs to be with a decent alpha that is up to their standards. There's no way in hell they'll let her off with some as-

"Ah, it's time." Aoi exclaimed, letting go of the hug as her alarm rungs loudly. Reached for it to turn it off, she looked at each of them apologetically. "I'm sorry, I have to go now." she said, caress both Issei's and Ichiru's cheeks at their chest-fallen look on their faces.

Looking at the time, one thought crossed in Eichi's mind. "Don't tell me, it's for-"

Aoi nods at that, already stood up and walking towards the only alpha and omega in QUELL. Both Kuga twins are betas, by the way. " _Ha'i_. It's for the photoshoot with Mamoru- _san_." she confirmed, stopped right before Shu as Eichi went around the kitchen counter to walk up the only female omega in the dorm.

"I heard from Kouki that he had grew cold feet because of it." Shu laughed, stood up from his stool. "I think even though it's with you, he would still get pressured."

" _Ma_! Aoi is a charismatic person, after all. " Eichi grinned, before pulled her into a hug. "But still, don't push yourself, _ne_?" he reprimand the younger omega, flicked her nose lightly.

Laughed, Aoi nodded at him before went to hug Shu as well. "Did you going to went straight home after the photoshoot?" the leader of QUELL asked, hearing footsteps from the twins as they walked towards them. The female omega shook her head at that. "No, I'll go straight to TsukiRadio."

" _Hee_... today you also have a tight schedule, huh?" Eichi murmured forlornly. Aoi could only manage to give him a smile, couldn't really said anything to light his mood up. It's always like this in the first place; it really couldn't be helped.

At the front door, they shared another hug with each other, and obviously the twins hugged her a little longer before finally letting her go. Feeling really bad, Aoi placed a kiss on both Kuga's forehead, tried to cheer them up even just a little.

" _Jaa ne_. I'll promise I'll call you next morning." she said as she bids them farewell. Shu nods at that. "We'll be waiting then."

"Bye, Aoi. Take care, okay?" as expected from Mama QUELL; reprimand her about her health until the very last moment. Giggling softly, Aoi replied to him. "I will."

"If you had a day off, let's go have a walk together." Issei offered, waving her goodbye along with Ichiru.

Aoi gave them the gentlest smile she ever showed to anyone before, then bids them another goodbye before closing the door behind her. All members of QUELL simply stood there, listening how she took a bolt as soon as she left.

"Well, it's good to see her again." Shu suddenly said, patting both twins' head when he noticed they still looked dejected at how fast she leaves. "And it's truly a miracle she managed to squeeze her schedule just for celebrate your birthday, Issei, Ichiru."

"-we know about that-!" Ichiru scoffed, wipe away his tears that being built up at the corner of his eyes. "But, when we thought about how she will be after she returned to dorm and-"

"Sh, sh, Ichi..." Eichi quickly consoled him, hugged him gently to him, caressing his back comfortingly. "It's okay, we get what you feel, we really do." the QUELL family then moved to the living room, sat together at the couch where the twins just sat with their 'big sister'. "It's about what you've talked before, right, Ichi?"

The younger twin simply nods, still hugged Eichi. The only omega in QUELL smiled at that, hugged him tighter. " _Ma_ ~ then let's think of a suitable partner for Aoi, _ne_?" he suddenly said, gaining attention from their dearest twin. "Someone that could took care of her well, as well as how well she took care of the others. How's that sound?"

At that, instantly their faces brighten up, nodding at him.

Chuckling from the side, Shu watched as his omega pulled out his phone and suggest few people that they knew haven't been mated yet. Alpha, beta, omega... it didn't mattered. Eichi punched in every single person he knew, that he knew is suitable for Aoi, to take care of her and cherish her all the same.

But then, even Shu himself hoped the same thing as them; for Aoi to get a partner of her life that would take care of her, cherish her, and treasure her like the most valuable thing in the world in their life. Because she deserves it.

Well, maybe next time he'll discuss with Eichi about their twins' future mates as well.

**.**

**.**

**...Shu, Eichi will totally smack you for that. You lucky he is not pregnant XD ...yet lololol**

**And that's it for the belated bday fic for the Kuga twins. Happy Birthday! I actually like the image of them having a doting older sibling (both Shu and Eichi are the parents lol) and with Aoi it's kinda cute interaction. (I think that kind of addiction start when I wrote 'Bonding Time! SQ + Tsugumi Aoi' lelelel)**

**As to why the twins became beta... errr.... welp, there's too much alpha and omega anyway so I think of giving beta position to someone, and somehow the twins looks perfect for me to give them one hahaha**

_**Sonja, matta ne** _ **~~**


End file.
